


For the Children

by ASongofIceandHope



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oh look, Puppies, a meet-cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongofIceandHope/pseuds/ASongofIceandHope
Summary: The classic “Ghost and Lady force Jon and Sansa to meet”





	For the Children

Sansa wonders just where Lady goes for hours at a time during the afternoon. The malamute never wandered far from home before, but as they lived in a safe, quiet part of the city she rarely worried. 

“Got a friend, have you?” Sansa asked one evening when the four-year-old eternal puppy returned with a chew toy. “Is that where you got this?” Lady whined in response, and pawed at Sansa. “You’ve got more friends than I have, girl.” She scratched her behind the ears before turning to the oven and taking the fresh lemon cakes out of it. Her mother had just sent her Nan’s recipe box, and Sansa was baking her way through it despite her best interests. 

And that is probably why she doesn’t think anything of Lady’s weight gain; Sansa herself had put on a pound or two in the middle and on her thighs from her baking extravaganza, and Lady often got to partake in the treats as well. 

It’s the middle of a snowstorm when Lady disappears for an entire day, and Sansa panics. It is winter break, and she had been watching her favorite Christmas shows on the television when she realized Lady hadn’t returned from outside. 

Sansa is about to print her first “LOST DOG” fliers when her cell phone rings. Hoping it’s someone who knows something about Lady, she picks up immediately.

“Hello?” she says into the phone, hoping her desperation isn’t too obvious.

“Hello, is this Sansa Stark?” It’s a man on the other end of the line, and she hopes he isn’t a failed Tinder date. “Your... Your malamute is over at my apartment. Seems she’s made friends with my own dog, and... well, come see for yourself.” Sansa jumps to her feet and tugs on her boots as the man shares his address with her; he is just around the corner from her apartment, and thankfully the snow had let up.

He buzzes her into the apartment complex, which is admittedly nicer than her own. The man, Jon, lives on the third floor. When she arrives at his door, he lets her in and leads her into the kitchen. 

On the rug, Lady is laying with a litter of fluffy malamute pups suckling away at her teats. Beside her, another malamute—Ghost, Sansa learns—is sitting beside her, licking her nose every once in a while. Sansa blushes, and immediately regrets her decision of never getting Lady “fixed.”

“Puppies?” she laughs, looking at Lady. “That explains your tummy then, doesn’t it?” Lady barks at her softly, and nudges a little white pup back toward her.

“I noticed Ghost was disappearing frequently, but I never really worried because he came back,” the “proud father’s” owner, Jon, admitted shyly. Sansa looked over at him, and now that her concern for Lady was lessened, she noticed how attractive he was. He was almost too handsome, with pouty lips and beautiful black curls. As if he noticed the attraction, Ghost trotted over to the two and nudged at the back of his master’s legs. “Ghost...” Jon grumbled when he had managed to nearly close the space between Sansa and Jon.

“It’s alright,” Sansa laughed as she leaned over to scratch Ghost behind the ears. “Oh, he’s beautiful...” Ghost was grateful the attention, and licked her hand.

“We... We should probably see each other again,” Jon began.

Sansa raised a brow. “For the children, of course,” she agreed.

“Of course,” Jon nodded.


End file.
